


Bad Weather

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura likes bad weather, and Sanada likes that he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【POT|翻译】Bad Weather/恶劣天气](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076699) by [9024Scarlett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9024Scarlett/pseuds/9024Scarlett)



> Smut comma nothing but. 890 words. Originally meant to answer [a prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/otw_onlinecon/718.html?thread=31950#t31950) at the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/otw_onlinecon/profile)[**otw_onlinecon**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/otw_onlinecon/) but I missed the deadline. But all my WIPs at the moment are giant unfinished morasses of doom, so I finished it anyway, for the sake of finishing something.

**Bad Weather**

When Genichirou came up, Seiichi had the window open wide and was sitting in the sill, careless of the wind that blew into the room, carrying the scent of wet earth and ozone with it. Genichirou thought that Seiichi hadn't even heard him come up the stairs, especially when Seiichi laughed into another gust that sent the curtains billowing out and lifted a hand to the rain falling outside. "Fabulous, isn't it?" he asked, without turning around.

So Seiichi had noticed him after all. "If you don't have to go out into it," Genichirou told him, regarding the slacks that were soaked to the knee and clinging to his legs with disfavor. He left the door to strip out of them.

"Poor Genichirou," Seiichi murmured, and something in his tone made Genichirou stop in the act of draping them over a chair to dry. When he looked up, Seiichi was wearing the smile that said he was up to something. "Shall I make it up to you?" He didn't wait for an answer, and came away from the window to fit himself against Genichirou, sliding long fingers into his hair and drawing him into a kiss.

Seiichi's lips were cool and tasted of rain. Genichirou dropped his slacks, intending to press him closer, but Seiichi laughed and wouldn't let him. He slid away with a fey smile. "Seiichi," Genichirou said, torn between exasperation and amusement.

"Your clothes are all wet," Seiichi said, and his eyes were positively gleaming. "You'll catch your death if you don't change out of them."

"And who was just sitting in the window and letting the rain blow in on him?" Genichirou inquired, loosening the knot in his tie and slipping it free.

"It's different," Seiichi assured him. "The storm and I are friends."

"Ah, of course." Friends, or kin, perhaps. Genichirou unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off, and stepped out of his underwear, and then cast a glance at Seiichi, waiting to see where this mood of his was going to lead next. "Better?"

Seiichi's eyes roamed over him, going dark as they lingered. "Much better," he said, soft as velvet, and crooked his finger at Genichirou. "Come here."

Genichirou went.

Seiichi caught his hands and pulled him close, and Genichirou met his kiss eagerly, tasting the wildness of the storm in it. Seiichi laughed again, against his mouth, and spread long fingers against his chest. Genichirou let Seiichi nudge him in the direction of the bed and settle him against the pillows. "Well?" he asked, when he'd been arranged to Seiichi's satisfaction, reclining and spread out for Seiichi to look at him.

Seiichi didn't say anything for a moment, just surveyed him and smiled, slow. "Magnificent," he pronounced, and traced a fingertip down Genichirou's breastbone. Genichirou reached for him, meaning to undo Seiichi's yukata and pull him down. Seiichi laughed and deflected his hands. "Not yet," he said, settling his hands on Genichirou's thighs.

Genichirou started to demur, but Seiichi shushed him and leaned closer, running his mouth down Genichirou's body. Genichirou's protest trailed off into a moan as Seiichi spread his thighs wider and settled between them, and he shuddered as Seiichi's mouth stroked over his cock, soft and deliberate. He gasped Seiichi's name instead, hips lifting into Seiichi's mouth as pleasure unfurled through him. Seiichi's hands roamed over him, sure and slow as his mouth. Genichirou let himself melt into them as they slid over his chest and his thighs, unstringing him with every lingering touch until he was lax against the sheets, panting with the unhurried heat of it. He moaned when slender flingers slipped up his thighs to rub behind his balls, and it was that firm pressure that finally undid him completely, sent long, relentless shudders rolling through him and wiping his mind clear of everything but bliss.

"Magnificent," Seiichi murmured again, after he could think again, lounging on one elbow next to him. "So magnificent, my own." He was smiling, fingertips just brushing over Genichirou's chest. Such a delicate touch shouldn't have felt so proprietary, but somehow Seiichi managed it.

Not that Genichirou minded.

He reached for Seiichi again, and this time Seiichi let himself be caught, allowed Genichirou to thread his fingers into Seiichi's hair and draw him down to a kiss. Seiichi nearly purred into Genichirou's mouth, and murmured soft encouragements as Genichirou undid his yukata and slid it off his shoulders. Seiichi had it wrong, Genichirou decided, running firm hands down Seiichi's chest, savoring the soft sounds that caught in his lover's throat. Seiichi was the one who was magnificent, arching over him as Genichirou wrapped his fingers around him, fingers rubbing over soft hot skin steadily, coaxing him higher. Seiichi never stopped astonishing Genichirou with wild abandon of him, unselfconsciously sensual as his hips rocked into Genichirou's fist, and the sound Seiichi made, low and vibrant, as he came stopped Genichirou's breath completely.

Seiichi settled over him, boneless as a cat, making satisfied noises as Genichirou gathered him close. "That was _lovely_," he said, muffled against Genichirou's throat.

Genichirou smiled, combing his fingers through Seiichi's hair. "Yes," he said. "It was."

Seiichi pressed closer as the wind coming in through the wind brought the cool and wet with it, and Genichirou supposed that perhaps there were some benefits to bad weather after all.

**end**


End file.
